Acting On Impulse
by VermillionSky
Summary: Han Myong's always said she needed a man in her life, but Seung Mina couldn't care less about the subject. Until one day, when for once she makes up her mind to act on her impulses. MinaHwang. Please R&R. [OneShot]


**Acting On Impulse**

-

_The third fic by Karma205 under his new VermillionSky penname_

-

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings are owned by me. Unfortunately nothing in this story is, and even more unfortunately, I'll be making nothing at all from it. Basically, please don't sue me, I'm skint at the moment anyway... This fic contains scenes of an adult nature too, you have been warned..._

_Author's Note: The idea for this fic came totally out of the blue one night, as I found an image of Seung Mina from Soul Calibur II, looking stunning as usual. I'd been totally unimaginative with regards to new fics for months before I saw that image, and decided to actually put pen to paper (or more specifically fingers to keyboard) and write a something new for once, instead of continuing to mess around with my website (impressive as it may be). In fact, I may redesign my website with Seung Mina as the image, or maybe give my valued readers a choice! Okay, I'm diverging... Back onto this fic, which is a OneShot (don't expect more chapters, but I may write some someday), and I hope you enjoy it :-)_

-

Seung Mina lounged around on the outside steps of her home, or rather her father's home. Eighteen years old, and she was still there. He seemed to remind her of that fact whenever he saw her. "You should be happily married by now", "You need a husband and your own home", "I had left home before I was seventeen". She'd heard it all, and it annoyed the hell out of her. She didn't care for a husband, and more importantly, she liked it here. Han Myong's abode was huge, and you could spend days just wandering the fields, watching the farmers in the lands around, not a care in the world...

Sure there were tales of a powerful sword that many people were hunting for, but it didn't bother her. It bothered Hwang though, and though he hadn't said anything of the sort, Mina knew that he was thinking of going after it. The lands around had been growing less fertile every year, and with weather like it was today, food supply wasn't going to increase.

The temperature was incredible - the sun blazed high above in the sky, not a cloud in sight. Any kind of effort was impossible. Or at least to her it was, she noted, looking around the grounds of her father's abode in front of her. The courtyard was a flurry of activity as sword training continued. No weather stopped Han Myong's training, and he made sure everyone knew it. Of course she didn't count, being his only daughter and all, and sat in the shade of the house she felt a twinge of guilt for not being out there herself. She still wasn't going to go out there though!

A slight bead of sweat ran down from her hair, and she wiped it away with a flick of her hand before lying back on the cool stone steps, watching the 'warriors' as they toiled in the heat. Every now and then one of them would notice her and give her a quick nod or a smile. Sometimes even a wave. She just smiled back. They were wanted her in bed, nothing else. Her father had informed her on numerous occasions that so-and-so would like to be your husband or so-and-so would make a good husband, but every time she'd shouted him down. She didn't want to marry. End of story.

Or was it?

She had to admit to herself that maybe it wasn't as definate as that. Whilst most of the men that trained at her home were attractive, fit young men, she found herself completely and utterly unattracted to any of them. They were all uncaring, cocky idiots who fancied themselves. Mina remembered all too clearly the last (and only) time herself and one of the trainees - a handsome man whose name she'd erased from her memory - had made out. It had been a totally different day to today, sheets of rain covering the land all around, and when they both found themselves out of sight behind the main building... Well, it sort of happened. But no sooner had their lips met before she'd felt his hand against her breasts, before it moved quickly down to her waist. That had been far enough, and she'd broken the kiss there and then.

But that wasn't the worst part. Training the next day she'd been met with different looks from the guys, and it hadn't been long before she'd realised he'd told everyone about his romantic experience with Seung Mina. What an idiot. She'd challenged him to a fight there and then, wooden training weapons of course, her pole against his sword, watched by everyone in the courtyard (with the exception of her father). She'd beaten him easily - he tried to block most of her attacks, but as soon as he'd made an attack of his own she was on him, knocking him out cold. It'd taught him a lesson, but at a cost. Han Myong had been furious with her, and banned her from leaving the house for a month. But on the plus side the other men had been less quick to flirt with her. She liked it much better that way!

Most of the men were just like that, but there was one glaring exception, and Mina knew she was attracted to one man. Hwang Sung Kyung, a swordsman so skilled that he was now being tutored by Han Myong himself. And she had to admit, he was brilliant with his sword. On the rare occasions that she trained with him, it had always been difficult to even get an attack in. Too many of the men went easy on her 'cus she was a girl, so she relished any fight with Hwang as it was a chance for her to prove herself properly.

She could see him and her father in a far corner, slowly pacing as they clashed their swords together in a steady manner, adopting different stances. Both totally immersed in their training. Only a few of the others could even hope to train as well as they did. In Mina's humble opinion far too many of them were lazy.

Unlike herself!

Well, okay, even she had to admit that she was incredibly lazy. But she could afford to be lazy. She could beat most of those idiots any day, if they chose to actually fight her properly for once like Hwang did. He was different, so much more than everyone else. She fancied the pants off him, but he had no idea, and he was definately not the person to ever act on any feelings anyway. She sighed. It was never going to happen. He was never going to make a move on her, and they were never alone together long enough for her to make a move on him. Perhaps she could find the right moment with him, if she could ever be bothered... She signed again. What if he rejected her, what if she messed up, what if...?

She looked back across the ground again at him, seeing him finishing his training with Han and begin to walk inside. He smiled at her as he reached the shade of the building.

"I see you didn't feel like training today," he grinned.

Mina smiled up at him as he stood above her, struggling to find anything to say, but he spoke for her.

"Well, you made the right choice, lounging around, looking beautiful as always! I feel shattered!"

And with that, he turned and walked into the house, sweat dripping off him. Mina looked after him. Had he really just said that? That she looked beautiful? She hesistated, still sitting on the floor, debating something in her head, then she half-stood, pausing again as she battled with herself. She was fed up of waiting for some great guy to come and get her, and Hwang wasn't the type to make a move on her... She was urging to chase him, corner him, tell him how much she wanted him, but in the back of her mind something was telling her not to. What if he didn't like her? She sat back down, defeated, but almost immediately jumped back to her feet, angry with herself. What was there to be afraid of?

She ran after Hwang, who'd gone in the direction of his room, rounding a corner of the building. She caught sight of him just outside his door.

"Hwang!" she shouted, running towards him. He turned towards her as she skidded to a halt in front of him, breathing heavily from the unexpected race. He kept his gaze at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he asked, grinning at her sudden appearance.

Mina just looked back. Shit, she didn't know what to say... What could she say? She continued to stare at him, and then acted on instinct. She flung her arms around him, and kissed him before he could react. Her lips met his, at first they didn't kiss back, Hwang still wondering what was going on probably! But a split second later she felt his lips meld into her own, as they became one. She felt his arms move behind her, over her bare back and then against her bare thighs. She grinned inwardly as the kiss continued - she'd never realised just how little she ever wore!

They stumbled backwards through the door to his room, it swinging shut behind them, though she hardly noticed, her eyes closed, concentrating only on the man against her body. She pressed her breasts against his bare chest as they continued backwards, feeling his hands grasping her bum before they collapsed onto the thin bedding on the floor, herself on top of him.

She was on autopilot how, hardly thinking about her actions as she started trailing kisses down his chest. She felt his hands on her back now, and before she knew it, her top was falling away, the red material thrown to one side by the man she now knew she adored! Her perfect breasts fell free, and Hwang's hands quickly went to them, cupping one in each as she gasped from his touch. Both of them were breathing heavily now, and Mina moved down his body once again, undoing his pants the second she reached them, and seeing his manhood spring free she grasped it with a hand and flicked her tongue across the top of it, sensing him react instantly. She felt the taste of him in her mouth, and yearning for more, kissed the top of his shaft delicately, hearing him gasp as she did so. She teased him a moment more, fondling his shaft with her characteristic playfulness, before deciding enough was enough! She'd pushed him into the room for one main reason, and that wasn't just to pleasure him!

Mina moved off his body, and swung onto her back, lying next to him now, bare chest rising and falling heavily in the heat of the room... And it was only going to get hotter! Hwang's original look of despair when she'd ceased her actions quickly changed to joy, his eyes gleaming with pure desire as he moved on top of her gently. They kissed once again, and Mina felt his hands brush against her bare thighs before pulling what remained of her clothes gently down. She lifted her legs to help him, and the second the clothes were away from her feet they were kissing once again, mouthes intertwined as their hands roamed each others' bodies.

And then it happened. She felt something brush against her inner thighs, and a moment later she felt Hwang entering her. A gasp escaped her lips as he did so, causing the kiss to break. Hwang looked caringly at her.

"Don't stop, keep on going," she whispered, "make love to me, Hwang." Mina was amazed at how she sounded, this wasn't like her at all!

Hwang nodded, and pushed further into her. She felt a short burst of pain as he did so, but she didn't cry out. In the same way she dealt with fights, she gritted her teeth and ignored her senses. But the pain quickly vanished, and the man she knew she loved was soon thrusting into her body, his movements getting gradually deeper as she lay beneath him, her hands grasping his bare back as soft moans flew from her lips. Bursts of pleasure swept through her body with every passing second, pleasure building up inside her gradually, and she found herself crying out, her hands tightening their grip momentarily as the orgasm hit. Hwang collapsed down next to her, both of them staring upwards, sweat covering their bodies, both breathing heavily.

"Mina-" he started, but at that moment there was a knock at the door. The indefinate peace was shattered, both of them jumping up, scrambling for their clothes that'd been scattered around the room. Hwang had just done up his pants and Mina'd only got her own on when the door opened.

Mina gasped, grabbing her top and covering her chest. Of all people, it was Han Myong! Her father! He began to talk to Hwang about something or other, but stopped quickly, and looked from Hwang to the semi-dressed Mina, and back to Hwang again. Fuck. What was he going to do? Mina feared the worst...

And then Han grinned, patted Hwang on the shoulder, and just before he turned to leave the room turned to his daughter, without the slightest trace of embarassment, and spoke.

"It seem's you've found a husband after all!"

-

_For a OneShot, this fic took an incredibly long time to write, but I'm quite pleased with it now that it's done. Especially the ending, I figured I'd go for something a little less soppy for once :-) Reviews are always welcome, and if you can be bothered, check out the new version of my website (I believe it's the 5th time I've redone the entire site...). And finally, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed any of my fics, you're all stars!_


End file.
